


【10&23】A Guide To Love In The Universe（1.2）

by Heroine1882



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroine1882/pseuds/Heroine1882
Relationships: Harry Kane&Christian Eriksen





	【10&23】A Guide To Love In The Universe（1.2）

Chapter 1 You're not heaven sent

Part 2

凯恩总觉得客厅里有人，原因是自从他走进浴室后，外面窸窸窣窣的声音就没停过。

他吓坏了。他不知道以自己现在的处境——浑身上下连条浴巾都没有，冲出去是会吓退对方还是会挨刀子，这很难说，不过凯恩更倾向于后者。

不过他内心更多的还是纳闷，这货胆大包天到居然敢在别人家里有人的情况下明目张胆地入室抢劫，还是在他不着寸缕的情况下——是要劫财还是劫色？

浴室外，埃里克森正在无所顾忌地大快朵颐。

他在《宇宙漫游指南》中读到过有关于地球的内容，光饮食就足足用了九百二十七页来介绍。他认得凯恩刚买回来的这种食物——“pizza”。

《指南》中介绍此物为“发酵的圆面饼，配以番茄酱、奶酪及其他配料，用烤炉烘烤而成的食物，风靡地球”。

他早就想尝尝了！

埃里克森毫不犹豫地拆开包装，一口咬下去——发现这东西比他想象的还要好吃。

他小口小口地啃食着，没一会儿，盒子里就只剩下一块了。

当他刚要拿起最后一块时，突然，他背后传来一声惊叫。埃里克森猛地回头，只见眼前的男人只着一条浴巾，正一脸错愕地盯着他。

埃里克森被吓了一跳，但随后他就看呆了，甚至忘记了咀嚼，手里的披萨也掉在了地上，心想：“哇哦，原来这就是地球人的皮肤，好白呀！”

凯恩更是吓得不轻——眼前这个吞了他披萨的家伙到底是个什么东西？！

于是二人大眼瞪小眼，对视了好一会儿，四只眼睛一样的溜圆。

凯恩的目光落在面前不足三英尺的小矮人般的袖珍生物身上上下打量着，一副若有所思的样子。

良久，埃里克森先沉不住气了，他用他最拽的语气冲着凯恩打招呼道：“晚上好，地球人。”

凯恩迟迟没回答他。

他哪儿听得懂外星语？！

埃里克森这才想起来语言的问题来，便从兜里掏出一只小鱼递给他，指了指鱼，又指了指他的耳朵。

凯恩露出难以置信的目光：“你是想让我把这条鱼放进耳朵里？点头表示同意，摇头表示不同意。点头还是摇头？”

埃里克森的脑袋上下晃动。

凯恩迟疑着，心下考虑着要不要报警什么的。

见凯恩迟迟不动手，埃里克森直接跳上他的肩膀，一把抢过小鱼塞进他的耳朵里。

凯恩有点冒冷汗，早知道他就不该招惹外星人的，应该直接报警才对：“你……你对我做了什么？这是外星人的新型武器吗？”

埃里克森扶额：“呃……这是巴别鱼，作用于你的大脑神经，塞进你的耳朵里以后你就可以听懂我说话了。”

凯恩现在确实能听懂他说话了。

“地球人，我来介绍一下我自己。我叫Christian Eriksen，是来自T-β882行星的星际探险者，H-α214行星的拥有者，你也可以叫我Chris。”

“这么说，你真的是外星人？”凯恩依旧半信半疑，因为出门被外星人砸中这种事发生的概率（至少在公众眼里）是无限接近于零的。

“如假包换。我的星球离地球算不上很远，也就五百多光年的距离。”

“那你来这儿干吗？”

“我本来是要去巴塞罗那度假的，结果飞船出了故障，不得不迫降在这儿。”

凯恩只得弱弱点头，没准儿自己真的想多了，他眼前真的可能只是一个因为倒霉、路痴还贪吃才闯进了他家的外星人。

“哦。所以？”

“所以……你能不能在这一段时间里做我的专属导游？比如，带我出去玩。展示一下地球人的热情好客嘛，有助于促进星际友谊。”埃里克森眨眨眼。

To be continued...

感谢看到这里的同学们，欢迎来捉虫💙


End file.
